


To The Praxeum

by Lailuva



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Set vaguely during Young Jedi Knights series, Tumblr Prompt, cameos from other Legends Jedi, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Din Djarin brings his child to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4.Originally written for a Tumblr fic prompt: "Ok. How about a fic where The Mandalorian takes The Child to Luke Skywalker at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4?" -nerdtopia-reborn
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 297





	To The Praxeum

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:  
> 1\. I kept timelines/characters present at the Praxeum vague because I do what I want. "Vaguely during the Young Jedi Knights series" is all I really had in mind, just so I could have some of my faves show up.  
> 2\. Din got the baby into speech therapy for his language delay and he talks now.

The  _ Razor Crest _ dropped out of hyperspace and the looming orange gas giant of Yavin immediately filled the viewscreen. “Here we are,” said Din to the little green child in his lap. “Yavin.”

“Abbin,” repeated the child.

“Yes, Yavin. And we’re headed to Yavin IV. To the Jedi… Praxeum.” Din had never heard the word before, though the context he’d picked up from his call with Skywalker indicated it was a school of some sort.

“Pak-sum,” said the kid.

Din angled the  _ Razor Crest _ towards the tiny green moon. He’d barely heard of it, though Cara had told him all about how it was the site of the vital Battle of Yavin, where the Death Star had been destroyed by Skywalker himself. Later, Skywalker had decided to establish his school there. Cara didn’t know much about that, but she had been able to tell him a school for potential  _ Jetii _ did exist and where to attempt contact. Skywalker himself had answered the holo and eagerly invited him and the kid to come visit.

“Abbin!” said the kid, pointing out the viewfinder. He tried to climb up the dashboard, but Din pulled him back into his lap. He might be nervous about visiting the school, and Din didn’t want him to be nervous, and holding the kid always calmed him down.

The Praxeum sent him landing coordinates and he guided the ship down. The kid squealed excitedly as they descended through the lush greenery. “Bwee, bwee, gween!”

“Buir,” corrected Din automatically. “And yes, it’s all green.”

“I wan fwog.”

“We can look for frogs later.” Din had already checked the Holonet and the amphibian species on this planet were not poisonous. “First we’re meeting Skywalker.”

The ship settled onto the ground on a duracrete pad that had been set up in a cleared area of the jungle. Din could see the huge pyramid of the Praxeum nearby. He was so busy looking he barely noticed that his kid had run ahead and was already sliding down the ladder and heading for the door.

“Hey!” Din ran after in time to see the kid already raising his hand to try and move the door with the Force. He scooped him up before he could succeed; disrupting his concentration was about the only strategy Din had left when the kid got stubborn. “Bwee,” whined the kid.

“Hey, listen.” Din held him so that he could see his kid’s face. “Listen, there’s no reason to be nervous. We’re just here to look. If you don’t like it, just say so, and we’ll leave, okay?”

The kid scowled. “Bwee, Abbin,” he said, pointing insistently at the door.

“Okay, okay.” Din reached for the control panel and opened the door.

The humidity and smell of the Yavin jungle immediately hit them full force. The kid squealed, kicking his feet, demanding, “Bwee, down! Wan down!”

“Not yet,” said Din. After all, the kid might still be nervous. No need to let go of him yet.

As soon as Din stepped off the ship he saw Skywalker walking towards him, dressed in long Jedi robes; a woman with red-gold hair and the confident stance of a trained killer accompanied him. Din tensed. A bodyguard?

Skywalker was all smiles as he walked towards them. “Hello!” he called. “Did you find it all right?”

“Yes,” said Din.

“Then welcome,” said Skywalker, still beaming. “Both of you, welcome. We’re glad you’re here.” He gestured to the woman. “This is my wife, Mara.”

Mara smiled, but she was definitely getting the measure of him in case he tried anything, and Din didn’t need to know her past to know she was someone who would be a difficult opponent.

They were interrupted by a lot of shouting, and suddenly a gaggle of teens was pointing and running up to them. “They’re here! They’re here!” they shouted, and Din found himself and the kid surrounded by a quartet of humans and a Wookiee.

“Hi, hi,” said the kid, giggling, and the five eagerly greeted him. Three of the humans appeared to be siblings, sharing similar features and brown hair; the other was a redhead with one arm cut off above the elbow.

“Some of my students,” said Luke, gesturing to each of them in turn. “Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin are my sister’s children. This is Tenel Ka, and this is Lowbacca.”

“Hello,” said the kid, demanding attention again and waving at the visitors.

“We can show him around, Uncle Luke,” said Jacen eagerly. “Can we?”

“Bwee, I go,” pleaded the kid, but Din wasn’t convinced. Not in new territory with people he didn’t know like this. He didn’t want the kid to get worried over a separation. “He stays with me.”

“They’ve just arrived. Give them some space,” said Mara. “Go continue your drills. I’ll be testing you personally later.”

The students chorused agreement and ran off. Mara watched them go. “I’ll keep an eye on the students, keep them out of your hair.” She leaned over and kissed Skywalker on the cheek. “Don’t be too long, farmboy.” She gave Din another measuring look that he didn’t respond to. He knew a warning when he saw one.

“Mara is very protective of the students here,” said Skywalker. “This place is very quiet, though. We have good communications of course, and defenses, but we’re out of the way and isolated enough it’s a good place for young Force-users to train.” He looked at the child. “What sort of things do you do, little one?”

The big ears drooped. “I bweak it.”

Skywalker’s brow furrowed. “You… broke something?”

“Bwee say no bweak.” The kid squirmed in Din’s arms. “I bweaked it.”

“We were in a firefight. He tried to knock the other ship out of the sky. He almost breached the hull of my ship.” Din didn’t like to linger on the memory. Life as a Mandalorian was full of dangers, but nearly being sucked out into the vacuum of space because his own kid decided to use sorcery on a TIE fighter had been the moment he finally had to stop denying that the kid needed a teacher, a  _ real _ teacher. “He needs to learn to control it. That magic he does, he doesn’t know how to really use it. It’s just guesswork. And I…” Din swallowed, but forced the words out. “I can’t teach it to him.”

Skywalker smiled. “He sounds very strong in the Force.” He must have sensed Din’s confusion the same way the kid could always pick up on what he was feeling, because he added, “The magic, as you called it. It’s called the Force.” He shrugged apologetically. “I tried to look up the word in Mando’a, but I don’t think there is one.”

“I looked up the  _ Jetii _ too,” said Din. “I read plenty about you.” His arms tightened around his child. “I came to see what you’re about and what you can do. But this is  _ my son. _ I’m not giving him up, I’m not going to let you take him, and if you try -”

Skywalker held up a hand. “I understand,” he said seriously. “I am  _ not _ going to take your child from you, if that’s not what you want.” He sighed, folding his hands in front of him, and looked out into the jungle. “You’re not the first I’ve talked to about this,” he said quietly. “When the Emperor destroyed the Jedi, he did so from every angle. There had always been rumors of taken children, but with Imperial propaganda, they transformed almost into fact. I can’t be sure that it never happened, but from what records I recovered, the Jedi only took children whose parents were willing.” He looked back at Din, his gaze steady. “I do  _ not _ take children at this school without their parents’ consent, and theirs.”

The silence between them only lasted until the kid said, “Bwee, I down.”

Skywalker gave a rueful smile as he watched the squirming child. “Truthfully, I’m not sure how much I can help you, Mandalorian,” he said. “I’ve never taken a student this young.”

“He can do so much already,” said Din. “He needs to know how to control it, so he doesn’t hurt himself, or anyone else.” He stroked his fingers over the tiny head.

Skywalker nodded. “Learning to listen to the Force is always the start. From there, control will come. First not using it unwillingly, and then being able to let it flow through you.”

Din blinked, but admitted, “That makes no sense to me. But maybe you can explain it to him.”

“That’s the purpose of this Praxeum. To learn about the Force.” Skywalker reached out for the child, playing with the tiny fingers that grasped at his hand. “Like I said, I’ve never taught someone this young. But I’m certain we could work on some sort of arrangement. You’re welcome to stay here with him while he has lessons, or bring him here periodically, let him stay for some time while you continue with your, uh, line of work.” Skywalker patted the child’s head. “Whatever you feel would be best for him.”

“I’m… not sure yet,” said Din.

“That’s understandable,” said Skywalker. He gestured to the large stone pyramid ahead. “Can I show you around?”

“Bwee, I go,” said the kid, kicking and trying to get out of Din’s arms again.

“Sure, let’s go,” said Din, and he set the kid down and followed Skywalker onto the Praxeum grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally filled on Tumblr [here](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/611176102800539649/ok-how-about-a-fic-where-the-mandalorian-takes).


End file.
